


Gotta Love Yourself

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Beaches, Daddy Kink, Dates, Depression mentions, F/M, Lucy has issues, M/M, Rex is a good boyfriend, Small, Very Long Fic, emmet is a cutie, emmet is depressed, i can't tag, sex scene, this was too fun to write, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: Emmet had depression. It went away for a while, but with the coming of the Sys-tar System invasions, it came back. Until one day, a man took that darkness away. And He opened Emmet's eyes to a new world.





	Gotta Love Yourself

**Gotta Love Yourself**

Emmet Brickowski is many things, a construction worker, master builder, designer of the Double Decker Couch, The Special, close friend to Batman, Benny the 1980s Astronaut, Unikitty, Metalbeard the Pirate whom is only a head and a metal body, Planty his favorite potted plant, bestest best friends with Master Builder Lucy, and… incredibly depressed. Sure it went away for a good while when he saved the world and made friends, but that little voice… it never really went away. Not completely. Always in the back of his mind attacking him and reminding him how not special he is.

His friends don’t know about it, well maybe Planty, but he doesn’t completely count as he can’t talk. Though the green plant’s company still means a lot to Emmet, especially on his darker days. Lucy and the others don’t know, and Emmet plans on keeping it that way, or he did… until one day it got out.

Lucy was being all dark and brooding, everyone was all dark and gritty due to the dark times of their homeland. After the events of Taco Tuesday and everyone just stopped trying to move on or connect, at least after two years of trying. It just became about survival, and Emmet… he couldn’t go back to that lifestyle again, it was painful enough the first time.

So everyday he pretended to be cheerful and believe that everything was awesome, even if it really wasn’t. He brought Lucy her morning coffee and accidentally interrupted brooding time.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Emmet told his bestest friend as she took her coffee and he sipped on his.

“It’s alright, just doing the daily brood,” Lucy smiled at her bestest friend. Even during these dark times, he’s still her friend. “You try brooding lately Emmet?” She asked her special best friend.

“Nah, I just can’t do it as good as you, I’m too happy.” He smiled and lied easily. “Besides, gotta be positive when everything is so bleak,” he said softly. Not knowing that Lucy heard him.

“Wait, you said bleak, that’s good brooding material there.” She smiled at her special best friend.

“Ah well kinda, but I’m not as good as you,” he said in embarrassment and took a long sip of his coffee.

“Come on, one little brood of whatever’s gotcha down and I won’t ask for a year.” She promised her special best friend. She wanted him to grow up and face the gritty reality of their world. So she wouldn’t bug him if he keeps this up.

“Well… alright.” He sighed and thought on his true bleakness, maybe if he gives Lucy a small taste, she’ll really drop it.

_ “The daily struggle is unbearable. The same thing, the same routine, the same monotone of emptiness that is this life.” _ He began and Lucy was going to say something, but Emmet ignored her and kept going. He’s begun, and it all wants out.  _ “The sameness is what destroys my mind and heart. Not even that, but also knowing, painfully knowing that anything and everything you do in the end shall never matter. Everyone overlooking you, reminding you that eternally you are no one. Nothing special about you. Everything around me becoming bland and tasteless, from food to music to even the smallest things that used to bring joy to life.” _

Emmet was so into his words, he didn’t realize that everyone was listening now, being silent as he spoke.

_ “Give up on food, nothing can bring joy to life. Even the supposedly tasteful food. Even more hurtful is that trying to celebrate something fun is just as painful. When no one will ever celebrate it with you. The hardest to give up is the birthday, every other holiday was far too easy. The pain after is the voice, cutting deep inside your soul. Reminding you daily how pathetic you truly are. How no one truly cares and no one ever will. If you dropped dead, they’d never notice your absence.”  _ This was getting seriously dark and so much more than broody. And it was really worrying everyone around Emmet. Not that he noticed yet.

_ “The voice always being there, silent some days, but rarely, reminding you constantly that you are nothing. That everyone only tolerates you because you aren’t worth remembering or being around. You know that you’ll finally pull the plug once you truly hit rock bottom. Knowing that it’ll finally, just maybe, end all the suffering you’ve had. And you won’t be alone anymore.” _ Emmet finished finally and asked in his normal voice. “Was that too much?”

“I… wow,” Lucy said as she was in slight shock. “That was… really broody. I… I think I’ll just leave you be on that for a while.”

Emmet smiled softly at her. “Okay, well I’m gonna go work on a personal project, see you for dinner tonight.” He waved and left her be, humming and smiling like he didn’t just spill a deep dark secret that has everyone who heard worried for the only person left smiling in the darkness of this gritty wasteland. Not knowing that in a year’s time, they’ll regret not saying anything sooner to the orange wearing former construction worker.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Emmet was beyond relieved when the strange astronaut saved his life from being hit by that giant meteor. If he’d been taken down, who knows what would’ve happened to him. Or what would’ve happened to his friends.

“You mind if I save yer life?” The guy asked as he somehow got into Emmet’s ship and into the pilot seat.

“Not at all,” Emmet smiled happily. This guy was seriously cool, and sounded really cool too.

He drove the house ship through the rest of the Stair-Gate and to a larger fist shaped ship and man was it cool. He docked the house in the launch bay, and then… broke it with a tap of his hand.

“Why’d you break my ship?” Emmet asked.

“Ah sorry about that, figured it’d be easier if we went around in my ship.” He chuckled under his mask.

“Hey who are you anyways?” Emmet asked again.

The stranger took off his helmet to reveal a very, very handsome man with chiseled features, five-o-clock shadow, and a very… very sexy grin. “The name’s Rex Dangervest: Galaxy Defending, Archeologist, Cowboy, Raptor Trainer. Who likes building furniture, busting heads, and having chiseled features previously hidden under baby fat.”

“Whoa, you are like… so cool,” Emmet said and felt a soft blush start to form on his cheeks.

Rex grinned at that, and did his best to hide his own blush.  _ ‘I might just screw my mission of changing him, and just fuck him into the mattress. I’d forgotten how cute I am… er was.’ _ “Heh thanks stranger, never did catch your name.” Rex smiled winningly.  _ ‘As if he needs to introduce himself, my favorite subject.’ _

“Oh I’m Emmet, Emmet Brickowski,” Emmet introduced.

“Emmet Brickowski? The Emmet Brickowski! The dude who went toe to toe with Lord Business! Creator of the Double Decker Couch! Savior of the Universe! That Emmet Brickowski!” Rex said with so much cheer, he really hopes it sounds sincere. Though he really likes the things Emmet did so… it should be.

“Yeah?” Emmet said, looking a bit worried as Rex had shaken him in his excitement.

“Dude, big fan,” Rex grinned as he moved out of the rubble pile that was Emmet’s former house ship.

“Wait, you’re a fan of me?” Emmet asked in surprise as he blushed at such a compliment.

“Of course I am, you’re the reason I started wearing vests,” Rex told him honestly. Vests remind him of Emmet. “Do you like mine?” He asked, as this was silly to be nervous over, but he is. And Emmet hasn’t even seen the rest of his ship yet!

“I like you-rrrr vest, very nice, great trademark,” Emmet smiled and blushed a very bright red. He hoped Rex didn’t catch his slip up. But the blue vested space adventurer did, and he likes it.

“Thanks, hey wanna check out the rest of my ship?” Rex asked as they moved to the docking bay.

“Sure,” Emmet smiled, glad for any kind of distraction. And he was amazed as the docking bay doors opened to reveal the incredible, cool, and all around amazing ship of Rex Dangervest.

“Behold, the Rex-celcior.” Rex smiled and loved the look of awe written all over Emmet’s face and eyes.

“Whoa! Are those dinosaurs!” He exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

All of the dinos were talking to one another, it was fairly easy to tell what they were saying, but sometimes it can be hard. “Yup, they’re my crew,” Rex smiled and showed Emmet all around the main areas of the ship. Private areas could wait until… later.

The main ship deck, the recreational areas for the raptors to have fun, such as ping pong tables, skate ramp, pool table, weights to lift. Rex put it all in for them and himself, so he can unwind now and then.

“So Emmet, what’s a world saving hero like you trying to go through the Stair-gate?” Rex asked as he drank some coffee, and did a few small reps with a dumbbell.

“Aliens from the Sys-tar system kidnapped my friends and are forcing them to help in an engagement ceremony.” Emmet explained and Rex resisted every urge to snarl at the mention of those so called asshole friends of theirs. They didn’t come for them when they were all alone.

“You don’t wanna go anywhere near that planetary system Emmet. That entire place is ruled by a shapeshifting queen. I’ve been theorizing that she’s hypnotizing the people from Bricksburg or Appocalypseburge to be on her side. Or it could be that it’s more fun there. I personally don’t like cute or sparkly things, so I’m probably not accurate.” Rex explained, and it was true, though he does love how cute Emmet is and how adorable he’d look with some cute glitter on his cheeks.  _ ‘Hmm, I’d better store that idea away for later use.’ _ He thought.

“Wait, Rex, you’ve been to the Sys-tar System, you could help me,” Emmet smiled hopefully. If Rex is right, he could save his friends, he’s scared that they’re being hurt or worse.

“Emmet, last time I tried to go there, something really bad happened… it wasn’t pretty.” Rex said as he walked them towards the pool table room, he remembered that fateful trip, thankfully he knows how to lie just enough to hide the truth. For now.

“What… what happened? If… you don’t mind me asking.” Emmet asked, genuine concern on his face.

Rex looked at Emmet and frowned softly. “I was on a routine galactic mission, thinking I could handle it. When something went horribly wrong. I crashed, landed on the Desolate Dust Planes of the Un-dar of the Dry-ar System. The winds were so hot and howled horribly. It felt like I was down there forever. I waited for my friends. But… no one ever came. Seeing but not being able to move, to see how the Universe really works. It… changes you.” Rex looked at one of the far walls, just remembering that horrible place. Trying to call out for help, no one seeing him, realizing that no one really cared. That his greatest fears were a reality, and he had to save himself. He had to be what they wanted, if he was going to survive.

“I’m so sorry, I know how that feels, it’s what happened to me when I faced the ‘Man Upstairs’ five years ago.” Emmet sympathized with Rex. “You wanna go back to how things were because they were easier, but you can’t because nothing is the same now.”

Rex walked over to Emmet and placed a kind hand on his shoulder. “You’re not the only one who feels that way Emmet. You’re not alone,” he smiled warmly at his past self.

Emmet smiled at that. “Thank you Rex. And again I’m sorry you had to go through that, on Dry-ar.”

“It’s okay Emmet. Being there taught me that I… it was best not to rely on friends, especially when they’re just gonna desert you in the end.” He frowned softly. “But I do love my raptors.” The Dinos all cheered happily at that and two that were close to Rex nuzzled him. Rex smiled at that and patted their heads. These guys are great.

Emmet smiled too, Rex is really amazing, and kind to his crew of dinosaurs that love him too. “Kinda wish I could spend more time here, it’s a lot nicer than… where I came from.”

Rex frowned and was about to say something and realized what he could do. “Well you know,” he said and moved an arm to wrap around Emmet’s shoulder, causing the cuter male to blush. “My ship is also a Time Machine. We could spend as much or as little time as you want; to gather more information about the Sys-tar System, or just relax. You do seem pretty stressed.” Rex suggested. And he wasn’t kidding, Emmet looked ready to burst with stress, he idly wondered if that’s how he’d been so long ago when he crashed on Dry-ar.

“And we’d still come back in time to save my friends?” Emmet asked with a very hopeful look on his face.

Rex smiled and nodded, he missed seeing that look in his own eyes forever ago. But such things… might not be possible. “With more than enough time, though we should probably return an hour after we go into the past so we don’t accidentally run into ourselves, that kinda thing isn’t… pretty.” Rex explained.

Emmet didn’t understand Time Travel, so he just nodded along to what Rex was telling him. Though the thought of spending time with someone like Rex, so cool and different and just really handsome. “So how far in the past should we go?” Emmet asked.

“Excellent question,” Rex smiled and escorted Emmet to a more comfortable area on the ship, or well a beautiful view; his arm still around Emmet’s shoulder. Having large windows on a time traveling spaceship is both for aesthetics and to make sure you can’t accidentally crash into things. “Normally I’d say just go head first to a random spot, but that isn’t a good idea. Especially with Time Travel, best we go to a specific date in time, or amount of time we want to go back into the past to enjoy some relaxing time, as well as study up on what makes the Sys-tar System tick.”

“Makes sense, and even with a time traveling ship, I’m worried about taking too long to decide. The Wedding takes place at 5:15, and I’m worried something horrible might happen to my friends.” Emmet replied, but subconsciously leaned closer to Rex.

Rex noticed and liked this. He didn’t move away or try to remove Emmet off of him. “Okay so we have to go well before 5:15 when potentially either Ourmamageddon happens, or the wedding.” Rex suggested. “Hmm going now is best to ensure we have enough time before hand. How far back into the past do you want to go? But we can’t change events that have happened up to this point, like key events. Such as you trying to go through the Stair-gate, and your friends being kidnapped.”

Emmet hummed at that and said. “Two months, would that be okay?” He asked.

“Your pick my man, you wanna go back two months, say it with confidence.” Rex told him with a charming grin that was making Emmet weak in the knees.

“Two months into the past!” Emmet said with as much confidence as he could muster being near this handsome man. Rex mad Emmet weak in the knees and just want to do… he didn’t know what the word was, but he wanted it.

Rex grinned and ordered his raptors to set a course for two months, into the past, on the other side of the Sys-tar System. Just to ensure safety. Although, there was a  _ slight  _ malfunction as they traveled back in time. Strange as it was working fine before when Rex headed into the very moment he needed to save his past self from being lost for a long time on Dry-ar.

_ ‘We have a slight problem, we’re farther back in the past than planned.’  _ Ripley said.

“That’s odd, how far back are we Ripley?” Rex asked the raptor.

Emmet heard that and was worried.

_ ‘We’ve traveled back eight months sir.’ _ Ripley replied.

“Eight months? That doesn’t make any sense. And we can’t travel back right away without causing some problems. Well we could, but trying to get a time right might not be a good idea.” Rex said as he heard and translated to Emmet what was going on.

“So let's work with the time we have, and not cause problems trying to get a jump into the past right.” Emmet said with a grin, trying to be confident.

“Sounds like a plan to me, now since we have time to kill, why don't we relax and have something to eat?” Rex suggested to Emmet with a winning smile.

Emmet blushed so hard at that and all he could do was nod. He was scared that if he started talking it would all be gibberish. Rex smirked and took Emmet to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing and then the kitchen to make some dinner.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

It's been a week since Emmet and Rex went into the past, and suffice to say they were quickly becoming very domestic. Emmet would play with some of the Raptors when Rex went on quick missions for scouting and finding stuff for rich people to make money.

When he's home he preps dinner and likes to shower Emmet with brotherly and loving affection. Much to his surprise, but the orange wearing man loves it. It was so nice, being loved and supported and well… this felt peaceful.

However Emmet was having a slight problem. It involves his clothes. Sure he can borrow Rex’s clothes, and has borrowed one or two shirts that have rock bands and movies on them. But Emmet needed something more. Especially since on more than one occasion this week Rex caught him naked. Turing both men into blushing messes, well Emmet is a blushing mess, Rex just turns a soft red and tries not to grin. And there was that one incident with Emmet falling from the shower, at the same time that Rex came home on his jetpack and ended up accidentally/on purpose catching a naked and wet Emmet. Suffice to say Emmet was too embarrassed to talk about it; but Rex… he had a very difficult time not taking Emmet straight to the bedroom for a long round of virginity taking sex.

They don't talk about it much, though both think about it,  _ a lot _ . Right now Rex just got home and was ready with a paycheck to get Emmet some new clothes. And maybe spy a bit on the Sys-tar System. Emmet was in the TV room watching  _ “Where are my Pants?” _ when Rex came in.

“Hey honey I’m home!” Rex called out happily and Emmet smiled as he turned off the TV to chat with Rex. How can one week go by and Emmet already feel like he’s been living happily like this his whole life?

“Hey! How was work?” Emmet asked with a bright smile as Rex came over and easily plopped next to Emmet. Currently the man was resisting the urge to kiss Emmet on the lips. He settled for having an arm around Emmet’s shoulder. This is a lot more fun than his original plan of causing pain to everyone and forcing Emmet to become him. He might just live a new life with Emmet.

“Pretty usual, found this fancy necklace this old rich dude lost. How rich people keep losing their stuff is beyond me, but keeps the money comin’ in. And speakin’ of, just got paid.” Rex grinned at Emmet who smiled back happily. “So why don’t we head out and get you some clothes? As much as I like seeing the view, it’s probably best we keep that to more… intimate moments.” He winked and made Emmet blush. The orange vest wearing man just nodded, not trusting his voice to say something stupid.

“Heh alright, you wanna pick which place we go to get you clothes?” Rex asked.

“Well I don’t know the planets around here, so you can pick.” Emmet said, but Rex just shook his head negatively.

“Point is to get clothes for you, so you should pick, the nearest planets with some basic clothing styles that aren’t all covered in glitter and sparkles are Nab-ulara, Sel-enar, Urannia, and Sysaturn.” Rex listed. There might be on those places at least one sex shop, but if not, then they can visit another solar system for that. Though it’s more for Rex’s pleasure than Emmet’s… well yet.

“Hmm well then, let’s head to Sel-enar!” Emmet said with confidence, even if he wasn’t completely confident.

“Alright, let me get changed and we can get you some new clothes.” Rex smiled and went to do that, he ruffled Emmet’s hair before leaving the room. Emmet blushed and smiled.

A short while later Rex was back in some black pants and a dark blue and green/yellow flame t-shirt with his signature R on the left breast. The pair took a small ship to the planet and got quite a few clothes for Emmet. T-shirts, shirts, graphic shirts, a bathing suit, formal suit that Rex insisted on, as well as a few aviator jackets for Emmet to embroider as something he can do. It was a relief to have so many new clothes. Emmet was worried about prices, but Rex insisted on paying. Saying what’s his is Emmet’s.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Soon enough it’s been two months since the ship arrived eight months into the past, making it 6 months until their previous selves go into the past. Or will go? Pronouns and time travel are confusing, all they know is they can’t be in a certain area around the time they originally went to the past. And they’ve learned a lot about each other during the past two months. After getting Emmet clothes, Rex did keep to his routine, but he also spent some more time doing things with Emmet. Such as movies, activities, and Rex initiated kissing between the two of them.

That first kiss had been so passionate that Emmet couldn’t even compare it to anything. It also lead to a little bit of what Rex had called ‘foolin’ around’ and it made Emmet weak in the knees. Kind of surprising they didn’t do that before given that they share a room at Rex’s insistence. Well he insisted when they first came to the past and now, Emmet is really glad they do. He really enjoys being held at night, and spending time with Rex. He’s just so kind and amazing and friendly.

Although aside from the slight changes in their relationship, Rex and Emmet haven’t really talked about it, but they’ve gotten to know each other pretty well including their interests, dislikes, and favorite hobbies. It was like a love story coming to life.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Two more months later, Rex and Emmet had officially become boyfriends, and went on dates whenever Rex didn’t have to work. As well as becoming even more intimate with each other. This lead to an awkward, for Emmet, visit to a sex shop on Urannia and Emmet ended up getting lingerie at Rex’s insistence. It was a pretty soft blue lacy type. They would’ve done white, but Rex didn’t want it to change color in case of red shirts.

After that trip, they had their first time, Rex officially taking Emmet’s virginity. Which had been a very mind blowing night of intense orgasmic pleasure that left Emmet incredibly satisfied and sporting a heavy blush for the entire day after. Rex was very smug that day too.

And currently the pair were getting ready for a picnic beach date on the planet Nab-ulara, very beautiful beaches on such an exotic planet. It also has many hotels, spas, two palaces, and a very massive shopping district. But the duo were only going on a date. Rex made and packed their lunches, while Emmet packed sun block, towels, extra water, a change of clothes for both him and Rex, as they were already wearing their swim trunks and t-shirts for going to the beach.

“Alright, lunch is packed up, let’s take the shuttle and head on down,” Rex grinned as they headed towards the shuttle and down to have some fun. They parked legally, and Emmet was polite to the locals, Rex wasn’t too polite, but he wasn’t rude either.

They arrived on the beach, and found a perfect spot to rest and relax that was near a food stall, bathroom, and a nice view of the beach. Emmet set up the blanket for them to rest and eat on, while Rex took out a few books he had with him for them to enjoy in case the water was too cold. Though Emmet looked ready to go swimming. There wasn’t much water in Appocalypseburg so no real swimming was done.

Rex watched him as he went towards the water and then in, happily splashing around and having fun. So much so that other people began to enjoyably swim as well. Rex smiled at that, Emmet can spread joy just by being himself. Appocalypseburg doesn’t deserve him, Emmet stayed happy regardless of how much pain and suffering was going on around him back on that gritty aesthetic planet.

“Hey stranger, never seen you here before.” A warm voice said to Rex behind him as he was so distracted in his thoughts and of watching Emmet he didn’t notice some… thing coming up behind him. It was all Rex could think of to describe the multi colored brick female that came up to him.

“My boyfriend and I are here on a date, we mostly live on my ship,” Rex explained to the female. He may not like or trust most people due to his isolation on Dry-ar, but being around Emmet is making him open his heart very little to at least one non dinosaur when on a date. And since this woman was the first to speak to him, he decided she’d be the person he’ll open up a little too.

“No kiddin’? Where is he?” She asked as she changed into another form.

_ ‘Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me! I picked opening up to the queen of the Sys-tar system!’  _ Rex smiled winningly as his mind panicked a bit. “He’s the cutie down there splashing around,” he pointed at Emmet and smiled at the sight of his adorable boyfriend.

The queen looked down and asked, “The one in the bright orange swim trunks?” She changed form again into a telescope.

“Yup, he’s perfect. Sweet, innocent, kind, the most warm hearted and kind person that has ever existed in any galaxy.” Rex praised and smiled warmly and waved at Emmet who caught him staring. Emmet happily waved back.

“He’s that nice?” The queen asked.

“He is, oh ah before I forget, I’m Rex Dangervest.” He held out a hand to shake towards the queen.

“I’m Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi,” she said and shook Rex’s hand with one of her own as she changed into her blob form. “You know, for some reason your boyfriend looks really familiar to me.” She hummed and tapped her chin as she looked at Emmet.

Rex was confused on that. “Really? That’s strange since he’s from Appocalypseburg, well until we got together.” He explained and was truly curious on how she knows Emmet and by extension Rex from the past.

“Wait! He’s from Appocalypseburg? There is no way.” She said and changed into a hand and shook a finger. “He is way too sweet and so like not dusty, crusty, and grouchy.” She said and pointed at Emmet.

“He’s from there alright, he never really adapted to the whole ‘gritty aesthetic’ that everyone else there adapted.” Rex air quoted and explained and soon Emmet was curious and came up to them. “Have fun swimmin’ babe?” He asked Emmet as Emmet smiled and was wet, he grabbed a clean towel from the bag he packed.

“I did, it was awesome,” Emmet grinned and Rex swore his heart beat faster at the sight of that sexy grin. Though the grin was more cute than sexy, it was sexy to Rex. Especially that adorable chubby body. “Who's your new friend?” Emmet asked Rex.

“I dunno about friend, but this is Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi, the queen of the Sys-tar System.” Rex introduced.

“At your royal honor,” she gave a kind and gentle nod bow to Emmet.

Emmet bowed back politely. “It’s a pleasure to meet you mam.” He smiled and then asked. “If you don’t mind me asking what are you doing on Nab-ulara?” He moved to sit on the blanket with Rex once he was mostly dry. Rex moved slightly so the queen could sit with them if she wished. Something she appreciated.

“I had a meeting with the leader princesses to discuss peace talks. Went over very well actually, and since I had time to spare before some other meetings I figured I’d enjoy the beaches while here.” Watevra told Emmet. She changed into a flower with a pot.

“You mind if I ask you a question your majesty?” Rex asked. As he moved to grab some food to share with her and Emmet was probably hungry by now after his forty minutes of swimming.

“Shoot Rex,” she said and thanked him for one of the sandwiches, ham and cheese on white. Emmet had a peanut butter and strawberry jelly. Rex had a reuben sandwich.

“Why do so many people from Appocalypseburg stay here in the Sys-tar system?” He asked, as he learned of the Justice League staying here, and a few other people whom were abducted previously.

“It’s just more fun here, and listening to Catchy Song helps to unwind from the gritty world they come from.” She explained and enjoyed the sandwich. Emmet passed her a bottle of water, she thanked him.

“I agree that it’s a lot more positive and fun than Appocalypsburg,” Emmet said. “I miss everyone being happy, they just survive, no fun,” he frowned softly, he missed his friends a bit. But he’ll catch up with them soon enough. It’s just four months away and he can see them again. Rex wrapped an arm around Emmet’s shoulder and moved him close to the space adventurer. He knows what the younger version of himself is going through, granted it’s different circumstances, but it’s alright. He’s here for Emmet. He gently pressed a kiss to Emmet’s cheek in an attempt to cheer him up. It worked and caused Watevra to smile and try not to giggle at how cute they were.

“You two are adorable together! How long have you been a couple?” She asked and wanted to change into her true form to show how much she liked them.

“Two months actually,” Emmet told her and had a soft blush from the kiss.

“Really? The way you two act it’s like you’ve been a couple for years.” She told them and that made Rex blush softly. She finished her sandwich and water, and threw away her trash as to not liter, it’s rude.

“Nope only two months, though with the time we’ve spent together it does feel like we’ve been together for far longer.” Emmet agreed but he was smiling happily and feeling brave gave a kiss to Rex, at the same time the man turned his head towards Emmet and they lip locked.

Watevra tried so hard not to squeal at how cute that was. Especially since Rex moved to cup Emmet’s face and both leaned into the kiss some more. She has  _ got _ to make friends with these two. And she just couldn’t help herself as she turned into her true form of a heart. The form she was born into, the gift from Bricksburg from five years ago.

Once Rex and Emmet finished kissing they gasped at the heart the queen turned into. Rex because he hasn’t see that since… over 10 years ago for him when he gave a heart to the Duplos. The same for Emmet but with half the time.

“What’s wrong?” Watevra asked, wondering why they were shocked at her true form.

“It’s just, ah your majesty,” Rex began and couldn’t form the words due to his surprise.

“I made the exact form your in; five years ago, giving it to the Duplos that were invading as a means of a peace offering.” Emmet told her as Rex was just too surprised that they were the reason the Sys-tar System has a queen.

Watevra’s eyes widened at that. It couldn’t be. She moved closer to Emmet to look him in the eyes and recognized him, he made her. He’s the reason her whole solar system has a queen. He’s why they have her and why she is here. “No way,” she whispered. “Okay what’re the odds I come to the beach at the same time the very person who made me, or well gave my bricks to my people. This is nuts, I, well… what’s your name?” She asked as she knows his first name but not his last name.

“I’m Emmet Brickowski.” He told her as Rex tried to wrap his mind around what was going on and how to proceed with his plans and wanting a relationship with Emmet. He has to reveal the truth sooner or later. Maybe after their date he should tell Emmet the truth?

“Emmet, it’s an honor to meet you. I want you to know, you and Rex are always welcomed here in the Sys-tar System.” Watevra told them with a warm smiled as she changed into a flower again.

Emmet smiled brightly at that. Rex smiled too, but he was at war in his mind, he has a lot to explain to Emmet once home.

“My queen we should hurry before you’re late for your next appointment,” a distorted voice came from behind the group of three. They turned to see a familiar to Rex and Emmet alien commander in a white suit with glittery wings.

“Ah, you’re right Mayhem, I was just making some new and very important friends.” The queen smiled and was going to bid them farewell when General Mayhem said.

“My sensors are picking up strange readings from the blue one next to you my queen.” She said, and her screen read:  very masculine ,  hiding deep dark secret ,  similar to man next to him , and  will rip off sleeves from clothes by flexin g .

“What kind of readings Mayhem?” Watevra asked. She likes these two and is not about to take back her offer to them.

“My scans indicate he’s hiding a dark secret.” She said.

Rex rolled his eyes. “I am, and that will be addressed later on.” He said, as Emmet hugged Rex to calm him down, as the blue wearing man was clearly upset to Emmet.

“Everyone has secrets, and regardless, these two are more than welcome here, Emmet here is the one who gave the bricks.” She whispered to Mayhem and pointed at the shirtless Emmet.

“Him?” She asked in shock and looked at him and read over her scans, indicating a shy, happy, and naive male.

“Yup, now we should get goin’ I do have meetings I need to get to.” Watevra said and turned into a blob. “Bye Rex, bye Emmet, send me a message when you wanna hang.” She waved and left with her general.

“We will,” Emmet promised and leaned against Rex who smiled at Emmet and waved at the leaving queen. Once she was gone did their date resume. After eating, Emmet waited for a bit before swimming as did Rex, he wanted to enjoy a bit of water with Emmet. Mostly just to enjoy being close to a soaking wet Emmet again. They splashed, swam together, and ended up getting pizza slices once they got hungry again.

After cleaning up a bit, they gathered their stuff up and headed back home to the ship. Rex was at war with himself, and decided he’ll tell Emmet tonight after they make love. He just hopes he’s not making a big mistake doing this.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Suffice to say the next two months were a  _ BIG _ adjustment for Emmet at learning the truth of Rex, himself? Themselves? Okay figuring out the pronouns wasn’t fun, but he can just focus on Rex not really being him but a different version of him? Ugh! Why does he love this alternate version of himself? Emmet face planted on the bed at this point. They still went on some dates, and it was easy to forget they’re the same person and just a happy couple on a date. Even at dinner together it was easy to forget, but when Emmet was alone it was a big adjustment to make and it was so strange and embarrassing and why was he so happy?!

Then he remembered the voice from the past and realized… ever since he arrived on Rex’s ship the voice steadily became quieter and quieter until finally. “I don’t hear it anymore.” Emmet whispered and smiled. Rex makes him so happy, their strange form of self-love, has eradicated that horrible voice inside his head. Quickly going to the closet, Emmet grabbed his lingerie and his embroidery kit and began to stitch a saying on the butt section of his pretty panties.

Rex has made him feel so happy and free from that darkness, he’s gonna give his boyfriend the best surprise ever tonight. Emmet stitched for over two hours and once it was done, he changed into the lingerie and put a nice button-up over his lingerie and nice pants with dress shoes.

He then took to the kitchen to prep a very nice dinner for his boyfriend. After living together for months Emmet has learned Rex’s prefered eating pallet. So they had steak and potatoes with mix vegetables tonight. And not a moment too soon did Emmet finish dinner did Rex come home and was surprised at everything Emmet set up. A romantic candle lit dinner for the two for the two of them with Planty as the centerpiece. Steak and potatoes with mixed veggies, Rex’s favorite, and it was Emmet’s third favorite.

Rex was amazed, and felt a bit underdressed in his usual space traveling clothes, while Emmet was all dressy for a nice romantic dinner. But when Emmet saw him, the bright smile on his face made Rex feel better. They haven’t exactly talked about the ‘issue’ of them being the same person while also being in a relationship together. But from what Rex can tell Emmet doesn’t care. At least when he doesn’t have to think about it. Though given the sight of this beautiful dinner and romantic setting. Emmet made a decision and Rex has a good feeling he’ll like it.

As they ate and chatted happily, Rex felt like he and Emmet were having some kind of anniversary dinner. “Alright, I’m gonna bite, what’s the special occasion?” He asked as he sipped on the wine Emmet picked for their dinner. Something Rex started was getting Emmet into alcoholic drinks. Starting off with wines specifically.

“Well, this special occasion is because I realized something.” Emmet smiled happily as he sipped his own wine.

“And that is?” Rex asked as he took a bite of his medium rare steak.

“The voice in my head is gone, and it’s gone, because of you.” Emmet told Rex and didn’t elaborate, knowing that Rex knows what voice Emmet is speaking of.

Rex paused and looked at emmet with wide eyes and then he broke into a grin. “It’s gone? It’s really gone?”

“It is,” Emmet smiled. “You’ve made me so happy that, the voice just doesn’t exist anymore.” He had some small tears in his eyes at saying this. “I even have another surprise for you waiting in the bedroom tonight.” Emmet blushed as he admitted this.

Rex was grinning like he’d just been told he’d won the lottery, or something similar. “You do? Well then, I’ll make sure I’m all loaded up with energy for our fun tonight honey.” He winked at Emmet causing his boyfriend to blush and smile happily as they dug into dinner and chat about work and future projects. Emmet wanting to do some embroidery work. Rex taking on a few more jobs to keep them financially stable for a while.

Once dinner was done and Connor, the raptor, was doing the dishes, the duo went off to the bedroom for their more… adult fun to begin.

Emmet was leading, much to Rex’s surprise, but who was he to deny that he was excited for this. Once in their bedroom, which was really Rex’s super cool bedroom, with movie posters of cool movies all over the walls, a large closet with both Rex and Emmet’s clothes inside, and a king size realistic race car bed.

“Ready for your treat Mr Dangervest?” Emmet teased in the most sexy tone he could manage, but judging by his blush he was embarrassed, but excited.

“But of course Mr Brickowski, why don’t I get ready for you?” He teased in a much more charming manner at his boyfriend. Emmet blushed and grinned as Rex moved to remove his clothes before Emmet, not being modest in the least as he stripped naked and moved to undress Emmet. But the other shook his head with a brighter blush on his face.

“I wanna put on a show for you, Rex.” He told Rex with a shiver.

Rex grinned blindingly and moved to watch from the bed as Emmet began to try strip teasing him. Oh proper or not, Rex loved every minute of watching this sexy chubby creature before him looking amazing. Emmet was wearing his soft blue lacey lingerie beneath his clothes. Showing off the bralette underneath his button-up. As the pants were carefully kicked off with the shoes, revealing the same soft blue coloring of the lacey undies, belt, and stockings.

“I’m loving the surprise for me baby,” Rex grinned as his erection began to show.

“Oh this isn’t the surprise, I did a bit of embroidery work on my panties.” Emmet blushed and turned so Rex could read what Emmet wrote, with bright orange thread, on the butt part.  _ ‘Fuck me silly daddy.’ _

Rex looked like he’d been smacked in a good way. He knew Emmet would come around to the daddy kink sooner or later, or at least a little bit. He’ll teach Emmet later how to say it aloud for him. Unless they like being teasing to one another. “Do you like it?” Emmet asked.

“Oh baby, daddy loves it,” he grinned and quickly moved to grab Emmet and drag him onto the bed. Emmet yelped but complied, and smiled, he’s been eager for this since he realized just how much Rex has been helping him.

Once on the bed did Rex go to town on Emmet, kissing him full on the lips, carefully removing the bralette and playing with Emmet’s nipples. Moving one hand down to start removing the garter belt, panties and stockings. While both of them made out Emmet moved his own hands to rub Rex’s incredibly toned body. Which made the future man very pleased, Emmet may be inexperienced, but he’s becoming quite the quick study.

Once Emmet was completely naked did Rex reach for the Lube he brought out and began to prep his sexy little Emmet. Emmet spread his legs to give Rex better access to his ass to prep him. Emmet whimpered as the first finger was pushed in, it was always to weird when they started this. But once the second finger comes in, oh that’s when Emmet really starts to melt under Rex’s touches.

“Ready for more baby?” Rex asked as he felt Emmet relaxing under his hands.

“Yes,” he whimpered out.

“Yes, what?” Rex asked.

“Yes daddy,” Emmet whimpered and spread his legs wider.

Rex smirked and added the second finger and carefully began to scissor open Emmet’s tight ass. Emmet whimpered and let out a low moan as Rex prepped his ass and his mouth moved to suck on Emmet’s nipples while his hand soon added a third finger causing Emmet to let out a loud moan. Once he was fully prepped, did Rex lube up his own cock and aligned it up to Emmet’s waiting ass.

He sheathed himself in one quick smooth thrust and oh did it drive Emmet wild when Rex did that. He screamed in pleasure as it happened. Rex waited a moment before he began to pound relentlessly into that delicious tight ass of his sexy and chubbier counterpart.

Emmet was a moaning mess beneath Rex as he fucked him senseless, just like he wanted. This man, this beautiful and handsome man was the reason Emmet’s darkness, that horrible depression went away. Maybe it’ll come back, but there and then Emmet was basking in the throes of pleasure of having this incredible boyfriend by his side.

It wasn’t long before both came, and ended up going for a second round before they got tired. Emmet was completely spent and more than ready to relax with his lover.

“That … was… amazing,” Emmet panted as he nuzzle Rex.

“Yeah, heh, yeah it was.” Rex returned the warm gesture and moved the covers around himself and Emmet. He kissed Emmet’s head softly. Soon they went to sleep, resting peacefully in their shared bed.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

One month later, Rex and Emmet were engaged, and Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi insisted on hosting their wedding at the same time as he Wedding Ceremony to the leader of Appocalypsburg, her’s is to be political and unite the two worlds in peace, their’s will be a union of love and a symbol of both LGBT+ pride and self love, as they’re also kinda technically the same person. But also not. Time travel is really confusing.

“Okay so it’s gonna take a month to get the wedding together, and you said it’s in a month that Ourmomageddon is very likely to happen, correct.” Wa’Nabi asked the future couple.

“Yes, as far as we’re aware, things are still going as they did in the past, minus being in two places at once for me.” Emmet told her as Rex was looking over color options for their wedding.

“And Emmet and I can’t be in specific places in space around, 3:30 pm.” Rex added.

“Because that’s when you two went to the past and accidentally went too far back, correct?” The queen asked as she was thinking of which leaders are down on Appocalpysburg.

“Yup, though best accident ever,” Rex smiled and winked at Emmet who blushed cutely at that and fingered his silver engagement ring.

“Agreed, this might lead to lasting peace between both our worlds,” the queen was very happy about this. As her forms were indicating.

“What about these colors?” Rex asked Emmet and Emmet looked over. 

“It seems perfect for us.” He smiled and loved the orange to blue color scheme.

“Ooh simple but matching for you two!” Watevra smiled. “Hmm you two wanna do standard black and white for wedding attire or both in one color?” She asked.

“Rex can wear black, though I don’t think the sleeves will last.” Emmet joked as Rex chuckled.

“Probably not, and you would look stunning in a beautiful white tux my Em.” Rex smiled brightly back at his boyfriend. Emmet blushed at that.

“Alright, ideas for tuxes will go underway, ooh planning a wedding is like so much fun.” Watevra smiled happily. Emmet and Rex were having fun too, this is a decision to change the rest of their lives. Rex’s wedding party will consist of four of his raptors, and Emmet’s will be his friends when they come in for Watevra’s wedding with Batman.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

One final month later and it was time, General Mayhem kidnapped Emmet/Rex’s friends and was bringing them to the Sys-tar System. Emmet would head off first to Planet Sparkles to get ready for his and Rex’s wedding. While Rex is forced to wait for the others and spend time with them. One part to get acquainted, and another to ensure they don’t ruin either wedding. In the meantime Watevra has a meeting with the animal planet of Anthropamorphia and needs to change into a horse to speak with the leaders.

Soon the group came in and Rex was on the ground floor waiting with them. The queen was introduced and took on a more terrifying form to ‘calm’ the guests down. Rex was just more impressed at her abilities.

“You started it!” The queen said when Wyldstyle said the Sys-tar System started the battling.

“You started it, what do you want with us?” Wyldstyle demanded.

“Trust me, my plans are totally sinister,” the queen assured.

Rex sighed. “Wrong word.”

“Sincere.” She corrected once Ice Cream cone told her the right one. “I just wanna help you guys. All I need is your help in a matrimonial ceremony. It’ll totally be terrifying.” She grinned in flower form. “Terrific, that’s what I meant to say.”

Rex smacked his face. She was way too excited for this meeting.

Wyldstyle was having none of the queen’s honest words hitting home. So she sang a song, and Rex did his best not to throw on his headphones. He promised to listen if only so he doesn’t have to listen to the catchy song at the spa.

“Benny do you like spaceships?” She asked the blue astronaut.

“How’d you know, loving spaceships is my one defining trait!” He cheered.

She showed him a planet where he can build spaceships of his dreams with friends who like the same things. Benny was won over, but Wyldstyle wasn’t. Rex was impressed, even if the queen isn’t really evil, her song is kind of coming off that way. She won over Metalbeard, Unikitty and got Batman to prematurely agree to marriage.

“Before I forget you, Rex, my main man.” She went over to Rex as she sang. “How much do you love your man?” She asked with a grin.

“More than the universe itself.” Rex grinned at the queen as she showed him where he and Rex were to be married.

“Well how about gettin’ married at the temple to show everyone how much you love him!” She cheered.

“Sounds perfect,” Rex grinned and jumped off as she kept singing, and all but Wyldstyle were swayed. Soon she was done and Rex and the others clapped. “Not bad your highness, though do work on the communication, it did come off as evil to those who’re more gritty.”

“Oh,” she pouted at that. “Thanks though for the compliment Rex.” She smiled and tried to be chipper.

“I’m sorry who are you exactly.” Wyldstyle asked Rex.

“I’m Rex Dangervest,” he introduced and gave a brief explanation of his various talents.

“Okay now I’m just more confused.” She said.

“Your majesty, artist to artist, I could tell that song was from the heart.” Batman told her.

“Oh, I knew I’d like you.” She grinned and got close to him.

“Game recognize game,” Batman grinned.

Rex rolled his eyes with an annoyed smiled. Watevra picked Batman for the matrimonial ceremony. Wyldstyle demanded to know what the ceremony was.

“Glad you asked, see I’m building a giant space temple in the middle of our solar system. And at exactly 5:15 PM, all the stars will align and a union will be performed between me and the man of bats. Everyone else, aside from Rex, will be in the wedding party. And once the marriage is complete, you’ll get the gifts I promised y’all.” She smiled.

Suffice to say Batman and Wyldstyle were against this.

“Ugh, Rex was so right, y’all are just so dusty, crusty, and gritty. Get them all ready for the ceremony, and get this one changed most of all.” She pointed at Wyldstyle.

“Can I do the blunt explanation as to why on the trip to planet Sparkles?” Rex asked the queen.

“Yes please, might make them understand better.” Watevra said and went to get everything else ready as General Mayhem took them to the spa planet. Rex followed on foot.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

“Okay, so what is the ‘blunt’ version Rex?” Wyldstyle demanded of the space hero.

“Okay, short version, the queen is doing this wedding to unite the two worlds in peace. To make everything awesome again.” Rex said. “And she isn’t evil, trust me, I know evil and the queen is good.” He told Lucy.

“Bro I am not gettin’ hitched.” Batman said.

“Seriously even if it means peace for both worlds? Heck I’m gonna be broadcasting it to Appocalypsburg, along with my own wedding.” Rex bragged.

“We do appreciate that as it means to show we want peace.” Mayhem told Rex.

“Speaking of your wedding, why are we your husband’s wedding party?” Unikitty asked.

“Yeah do we know the lubbard?” Metalbeard asked.

“You do, but it’s a surprise.” Rex smiled as they headed towards planet Sparkles. Emmet was already leaving back to the palace to do final touches with the Queen. Old traditions dictate that he and Rex be apart for the wedding day until it’s time to see one another.

Once inside did they meet the attractive non-threatening teen vampires, Rex took out a bucket a barfed into it when the vampire gave his explanation of love.

“Thank you for using a bucket this time Mr Dangervest.” Balthazar said.

“No problem, I’m gonna go relax and listen to my own music.” He told the vampire as everyone else began relaxing aside from Wyldstyle.

Though he did come over when he real hair color was revealed. Popped his headphones off, to reveal he was listening to punk rock music. But everyone was more focused on Lucy’s hair.

“For the love of, look Lucy, just please relax. Alright. You’re needed for the wedding ceremonies, please just trying to have fun. Do you even remember how to do that?” Rex asked her as he moved away when she started covering up her hair, but she looked at Rex suspiciously. She never told him her name. And what did he mean have fun? She can so have fun!

Rex smirked to himself, hook, line, and sinker. Lucy will be compliant now. He hopes.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Finally it was time for the weddings, first up was Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi to Batman, whom was screaming about Commitment. Rex’s Raptors were recording this and it was being broadcasted to Appocalypsburg. With Ice Cream Cone commentating and explaining how this will bring peace to their warring worlds.

Rex himself was worried over his and Emmet’s wedding going wrong as everything was going smoothly uptop for the peace bringing couple. He could hear the queen turn into her true form. A form Lucy recognized and knew that what Rex said earlier was right. She isn’t evil, she’s the love Emmet gave to the aliens.

“Emmet, I wish you were here.” Lucy whispered as her friends nodded. General Mayhem, whom took her helmet off, was giggling at that. He will be shortly.

Batman and Watevra were married without a hitch. Both happy, in love, and more than ready to rule their two worlds in a new reign of peace.

“And as a surprise to all y’all in Appocalypsburg watching. We’ve got another wedding!” Waterva announced cheerfully. “This wedding is gonna be a shocker for quite a few of y’all, but please keep those gasps in until the end.” She winked at the audience. “Boo, wanna help me announce?” She asked.

“Of course.” Batman smiled. He joined her on a platform as she began to announce the wedding party of the groom, Rex Dangervest.

“We have Ripley, Connor, Mary, Dave, and The Other One.” She announced the raptors that all came out with a happy screech.

“And on the bride’s side, we have Metalbeard, Unikitty, Spaceman Benny, and Master Builder Wyldstyle.” Batman announced. The aforementioned friends waved and wondered who the bride is exactly. Everyone back on the gritty planet was shocked at Wyldstyle’s cute hair color.

“Now come on out Mr Rex Dangervest! Galaxy Defending, Archaeologist, Cowboy, Raptor Trainer, and Social Media Influencer.” She announced and out came Rex, in a very nice Tuxedo, until he flexed and the sleeves came off. Literally. “Ooh, his fiance wasn’t kidding when he said those sleeves wouldn’t last long.” She giggled.

Everyone was ogling the man, especially everyone on Appocalypsburg. Rex was the definition of hot, sexy, and gritty. If he was on Appocalypsburg, they’d never fear another invasion. Well if such a thing would’ve been a problem now that the two worlds are at peace.

“And now to introduce Rex’s amazing fiance. A person, whom in the words of his own fiance, is sweet, innocent, kind, the most warm hearted and kind person that has ever existed in any galaxy. Emmet Brickowski!” She cheered and announced as Emmet came out of a brilliant shower of sparkled in a white wedding tuxedo, complete with orange flower, lacey veil, white gloves, white boots, and if you looked closely at his face his cheeks have a soft dusting of glitter on them, making them sparkle like shiny freckles.

“WHAT!” Came a lot of shouting, from both at the Temple, and back on Appocalypsburg. Emmet, the Emmet, is getting married.

“Oh isn’t he adorable everyone! These two are so special, their love, it transcends so many boundaries and layers, I can’t even begin to describe them all.” Watevra smiled.

“You look amazing,” Emmet smiled at his fiance.

“You look beautiful.” Rex smiled and had a soft blush on his cheeks with how stunning Emmet looked. Emmet blushed and held his flowers a little closer.

“Let’s do this thing, now, do you Rex Dangervest, take Emmet Brickowski, to be your special parter. Now and forever more, until even the end of time and after?” She asked Rex.

“I do.” He smiled and took Emmet’s hands at that.

“And do you Emmet Brickowski, take Rex Dangervest as your special partner. Now and forever more, until even the end of time and after?” She asked.

“I do, with all my heart.” He smiled happily, so happily that. Even his smiles from before seem to pale with how bright and happy this one was.

“Then by the powers vested to me as a queen, I now pronounce you Husband and husband, you may kiss.” She cheered and turned into lips at that. Rex and Emmet kissed and it was… so beautiful. The way they looked at each other, the way they smiled. It was like two halves of a whole coming together as one. In perfect harmony.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM 2**

After the weddings it was time to dance and have fun. Emmet and Rex sharing their first dance as married men, as did Watevra and Batman as a married couple. Then the mingling began, and oh that was awkward.

“So you got married to a stranger in the few hours we’ve been apart?” Lucy demanded of Emmet.

“No, Rex and I spend eight months together and fell in love, well very quickly.” Emmet explained.

“How is that even possible?” Unikitty asked.

“Time travel,” Rex said as he sipped champagne.

“You have a time machine?” Lucy demanded.

“Actually his spaceship is a time machine and a spaceship, and our home.” Emmet explained.

“That is so cool!” Benny cheered.

“Congratulations laddy on gettin’ hitched.” Metalbeard praised.

“Are you sure you want this Emmet?” Lucy asked.

“Lucy if I wasn’t sure, I would’ve said ‘no’. But I am, and I’m married, happily to the man who chased away all of my darkness.” He smiled at Rex and Rex grinned back. They happily wrapped an arm around each other.

Lucy saw how Emmet smiled differently around Rex. She can’t deny how happy her best friend is. So she won’t. She smiled and let him be happier than she’s ever seen him.

Everything was awesome again, maybe not all at once, but it was a start. And now things will change for the better. With Emmet and Rex at the helm, everything will be awesome, now and forever more.


End file.
